Hero
by Mooch McFly
Summary: She doesn't have a hero, and he wants to be hers. FIRST SONGFIC... cute and fluffy Oneshot.


Heyyy everyone... Uhhh yeah, i heard this song on the radio, and a story just POPPED right into my head... sooo here it iss.... a little fluffy i might add.... maybe a bit cheesy, but idk... I sorta think it's cute. =) -Mooch

**Hero**

_Mooch McFly_

_Inspired by: Hero, by Enrique Iglesias_

_Would you dance, if l asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die, for the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

The clouds were a very ominous gray over the mountains, and the soft rumbling of thunder pulsed through the ground. From her spot on the shore near the lake, she could witness all of it. She liked to be here. She could have her time alone to think about things. Think about school. Think about_ him._

"It's going to rain soon you know." A familiar voice said above her head. Startled, she looked up from her place on the ground.

"Very good, Draco." She sighed shaking her head. Some of her red hair fell into her face and she turned back to look at the clouds.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

"Aren't you going to go inside?" He asked slowly.

"No. Unlike some people, I am fearless." She replied.

"I doubt that." He said, the smirk was thick in his voice.

"Really? Why is that?" She asked angrily, standing to stare him in the eyes. Thunder boomed above their heads, drawing closer with the storm.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care...You're here tonight._

"Because everyone is afraid of something. Unless they have a hero to protect them from everything." Draco said expertly. She glared at him without anything to say and soft rain began to fall from the sky. Neither teenager paid any attention to it

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

"Well... I am my own hero." She said finally.

Draco laughed, "That's not good enough."

"Fine. I don't have a hero." She replied quickly, blinking rapidly to get rid of the rain drops that fell from her hair into her eyes.

"Still not good enough." A smirk came to his lips. They were both soaking wet as the rain came down harder around them.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

Am I in too deep?

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care...You're here tonight._

"Then what the hell do you want?" She yelled over the rumbles of thunder and the splashing of the rain against the lake. He was thoughtful a moment, then took a step towards her.

"You." He said softly, then pressed his lips to hers. Her hands locked into his wet hair and around his neck. He held her waist and her head to his as their lips molded to one another's. They pulled apart shortly after, and he stared into her eyes.

"Let me be your hero." He said softly as the rain let up slowly. Without hesitation she nodded and brought her lips back to his. They kissed feverishly, holding each other tightly, almost as if they were afraid that if they let go, they would float away from one another.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by your forever._

_You can take my breath away._

"I love you, Draco." She whispered against his lips. He pulled back and stared into her green eyes.

"I love you, Isabella Evans. I will stand by you through anything. You have taken my heard, you know exactly how to take my breath away. I will always protect you as long as you want it. I will always be your hero." He whispered to her. As a tear fell from her eye he kissed it away before capturing her mouth with his again.

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

You can take my breath away.

_You can take my breath away._

_I will be your hero._

As the rain finally stopped, the sun barely poked out from behind the clouds. But it was just enough to illuminate their small corner of the world. A corner, where heros existed.

Does anyone want extra cheese? Haha... I thought that was pretty cheesy, but cute... Ya know... What did u guys think? Idk... It's my first songfic... sooo idk how it really was... They aren't really my thing if any of you already read my other stories, you know that I'm more of a full out, story writer... Any WHO! okay... yeah that's about it... i'm gonna go now... tell me what you like... whatcha didn't... this prob. might be my only Songfic... so no worries, It's not a real hobbie... well writing is... but WHAT EVER! you guys know what i'm talking about... sheesh... I'm leaving now! -Mooch


End file.
